


Indulgence

by debtdoctor



Series: Metavengers Assemble [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Metavengers, POV Pepper Potts, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some steps she never expects him to take. And that's okay too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

She taps her code into the door, and JARVIS kindly ducks the music so she won’t have to yell. Tony’s hunched over a mess of _something_ on a table, and by the time he’s registered his music isn’t blaring, Pepper’s already crossed the room.

She rolls her eyes as he makes grabby hands at the cup of coffee she’s brought him, and notes the smudge of smoke/ash/grease under his eye. After he’s drained the mug and set it aside, she greets him with a kiss on the forehead and “Today is Saturday the 18th, and it’s seven in the morning.”

The expression of bewilderment on his face is actually kind of cute.

And maybe she shows it a little more than usual. Maybe the soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth is more obvious than she thinks it is, because Tony, who’s turned away, back to his conglomeration of metal and wires, shoots a sharp “What?” at her.

“Hrm? Nothing. Just love you.”

That gets his attention. 

“Am I dying? Are _you_ dying?”

“Not that _I’m_ aware of,” she laughs. And surprisingly, it doesn’t come out bitter. Maybe one day it won’t be a sore spot, how he kept such secrets from her. And now he’s laughing too, and got his arms around her, and she’ll have to get this suit cleaned ASAP because motor oil does _not_ come out of wool blends, and she sighs. “Miss you.” It’s been three days. Nothing particularly unusual, but he missed movie night yesterday.  
  
“Sorry,” he says, and she can tell he means it.

“It’s fine, hon. Really. Get back to work.” She gives him a kiss, then pulls away. She stops at the door though, looks back, and yes, as expected, he’s already elbows deep in currents and code, but that’s not the part that makes her sad.

Today, and only today, she’d like it if she could bring her computer down, and just be in the same space. Tony wouldn’t object, he’d never object, but it would throw him off if there were another body in the shop. Invasion of space. The workshop is his sanctuary, and while she’s one of the few allowed in, she’s not allowed to _stay_. There’s a reason they only ever _visit_ each other’s offices.

Maybe one day he’ll invite her. Maybe not. Doesn’t matter much.


End file.
